Paper Airplanes
by What Fate Brings
Summary: 'You'll thank me later.' That's what Austin's mom said when she made Austin get another job as managing the paperwork. Austin didn't believe her. Well, maybe a certain brunette will change his mind.
1. Sticky Notes

**Disclaimer: I don't own** ****Austin and Ally.****

* * *

><p><p>

_A week ago..._

"Austin Monica Moon! You are getting a job, and that's final!", my mom yells at me as I keep walking**.** "I already have a job!", I yell back. "You know what I mean!", she yells. I stop walking and turn around. "No. No, I don't know what you mean. I have a job at Starr Records. Why do I need another job?" She sighs. "Money. You need money." I raise my eyebrows. "I get paid a lot of money with my career." She takes a deep breathe. "But you are on a break for a month. You are not getting paid for that month. You need money, and your father and I will not give you any." I smirk. "And where will you find a job for the famous Austin Moon?" She stays quiet. I turn around and walk away. "Don't walk away from me, mister! I will find you a job!

* * *

><p><p>

And that's why I am here, looking in the mirror getting ready to go to my job. I have to work at my parents' mattress factory, doing paperwork. I tilt my head. I am wearing a suit. A suit. Austin Moon doesn't wear a suit. I sigh. This is going to be the longest day of my life. I hear a knock on my door. I turn around a see my mom. "Oh, it's you.", I mumble. "I heard you. I know you are mad because of me making you work, but you'll thank me later." I sigh and look back at my reflection in the mirror. "You need hair gel.", my mom says. I shake my head. "Can you go?", I say. "Excuse me. What did you say, mister?", she says. I turn around and smile. "I said, that you should go to the factory with dad and I will met you guys there." She slowly nods. "I know what you really said, but I will go to the factory with your father. You better be at the factory at eight thirty, or you have to work later.", and with that she walks out. I sigh, and look at my reflection once again. "Well Austin. Your first day of your new temporary job.", I say to myself. My mom's words replay in my head. '_You'll thank me later_.' No, I won't thank you later. Nothing good is going to come out of this job. Nothing. My phone rings. I grab my phone from my pocket and check the caller ID. It's Dez. That's odd. I answer. "Hey Dez.", I say. "Oh, this isn't Dez. It's Carrie. I just wanted to say that we are going back to Miami!", Carrie says. "Oh. Can you pass me to Dez?", I say. Why are they coming back all of sudden? "Oh, okay." I sigh. "Dez! Austin wants to talk to you!", she yells. I tap my foot. "Hey buddy.",he says. "Hey buddy? Dez! You haven't called for three months. Three months! Why are you coming back to Miami?", I yell. "Relax. I was busy filming a short film for a music festival. And I am coming back to Miami because I want to move back home.", he says. "Anyway, how is your music career going?" I sigh. "I am on a break for a month and my mom wants me to work.", I say. "Work?", he says. "I know. I have to do paperwork for the family business. Why does a mattress factory need paper anyway? It's just springs, feathers, cotton, and thread", I say. "Oh, I have to go. I got a plane to catch.", he says. "Wait, Dez?!" I hear the call end. "And he hangs up." I put my phone in my pocket. And looks around my room. I see a briefcase on my bed. I walk towards my bed. I see a sticky note on the briefcase. I read it.

_Dear Austin,_

_You will need this._

_ -Mom_

I take of the sticky note and grab the handle of the briefcase, and walk out of my room. I run down the stairs and into the kitchen. I place the briefcase on the counter. I walk over to the refrigerator. I open it. Out of the corner of my eye, I see something shiny. I close the refrigerator and walk towards the object. It's a watch. There's another sticky note on it.

_Dear Austin,_

_You will also need this._

_ -Mom_

I take of the sticky note. Why would I need a watch? I put the watch and grab a water bottle from the counter. I pick up the briefcase and walk out of the kitchen and into the living room. I walk towards the coffee table to grab my car keys. I don't see my car keys but I see another sticky note. I read it.

_Dear Austin,_

_You have to take the train. I took your car._

_ -Mom_

What's with my mom and sticky notes? I walk towards the front door. I open the front door, and walk out.

* * *

><p><p>

I tap my foot and wait for the train. What is taking so long for the train, anyway? A train arrives, but not the train I need to take. A gush of wind makes a piece of paper fly right to my face. I grab the piece of paper and take it. I look at the paper. It has writing on it. On the top right corner of the paper, there is a name. Ally Dawson. I look around no one is here, but me. I look back down at the paper. All of a sudden, someone runs into to me. I look at the person. She is a small pale brunette around my age, nineteen. She holding a small journal. She is trying to catch her breathe. "Have you seen...a piece...of...paper? On...the top right...corner...it says...my name...Ally Dawson.", she says catching her breathe in each pause. I hand her the paper. Her eyes widen. She takes it. "Oh, thank you!", she says. I look at her. She doesn't recognize me. She doesn't recognize Austin Moon. "Why is that paper so important to you?", I ask. She smiles. "I am a songwriter." I smile at her. "Well, I am a singer." She tilts her head. Her eyes widen. "You're Austin Moon! Wow. I didn't recognize you." I shrug. She looks around. She looks at me with a worried look in her eyes. "Umm...do you have a watch?" I nod. She grabs my left arm and picks up my sleeve. She looks at my watch. Her eyes widen. "I have to get home!" She runs away. "Oh, nice to meet you Austin Moon!", she yells as she continues to run. I smile. I see a paper fall to the ground in the distance. I run towards the paper. I pick it up. It's Ally's. I look up. "Ally! Ally!", I yell but she's gone. I take a deep breathe, and that's when the train finally arrives.


	2. The Right Job

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

I walk into the factory, and find my parents with a confused look. "What?", I say as I walk towards. "Umm...Austin, you don't work here." My eyes widen. "What?! But you said to meet you here!" She smiles. "No, you work at Michelson Enterprises. You know, it's in the city." I take a deep breathe. "So, what take a train?" She shakes her head. "You can take your car." She takes out my keys from her purse and walks towards me. She looks at me. "What is this?", she says as she grabs that girl Ally Dawson's paper from my hand. "Mother! Give that back!", I yell trying to snatch the paper back, but it's no use. "It's a song.", she says with a smile on her face. "But it isn't mine! Now give me it!", I yell. I take the paper from her hands. "If it isn't yours, then who's is it?", she says. "A girl. She lost it." She raises her eyebrows. "Okay...now go to your right job before the Michelson family fires you!", she yells as she pushes me out of the factory. "Mom, what about my keys?!", I yell, but it's too late. My mom closes the factory doors. I sigh. "I guess, I have to take the train."

I look at the massive building in front of me. I slowly open the door. I walk inside. I see a girl at the front desk reading a magazine. "Hello?", I say. She groans and closes her magazine. She puts it down. "Yes?", she says. My eyes widen. "No way. Cassidy!" She looks up. "Austin. Austin Moon. Long time no see.", she says. "What are you doing here?", I ask. She shrugs. "My family owns Michelson Enterprises. My parents said to take a small break from music and work here for a while. But the real question is, what is Austin Moon, the overnight sensation, here, in a business suit, at Michelson Enterprises, looking professional?" I sigh. "My mom made me work here." She nods. "Okay. So you'll have to go to the tenth floor. That's we're all the new employees go. There Dallas will show you where to go." I raise my eyebrows. "Dallas? As in the Dallas we know?" Cassidy nods. "Does everyone we know work here?" She shakes her head. "No. Just me and Dallas. Now, go!" She points to the elevator. I quickly nod and run towards the elevator.

The elevator doors open and I walk out. "Austin Moon.", I hear a voice say. I look around and see Piper. "Piper? Is there more people I know?" She laughs. "Nope! Just me." I walk towards her. "And Cassidy. And Dallas." She raises her eyebrows. "You know them? Oh wait, never mind. You went to high school with them." I nod. "Just go all the way down the hall, and your office is the last door on your right." I smile. "I have an office." She nods. "Everyone does, but everyone ends up quitting." I look at her and raise my eyebrows. "Why did they quit?" She just walks away. "You'll find out!", she yells. I sigh and walk down the hall. I walk towards a door that says Moon on it. I open the door and walk in. The office isn't big. It's small, and it's about the size of a bathroom and the window is average size. And there is a small desk with a computer and a telephone. "Austin.", a voice says behind me. And I know who it is. "Dallas.", I say as I turn around. "I am your boss.", he says. I nod. "I guess so. Is this really my office?" Dallas laughs. "Yes, yes it is. From a mansion in Miami, to a small office and a job that pay eight dollars an hour." I sigh. "Yep." He claps his hands. "Okay, I am permitted to tell you this. You can leave, unless you done a day's work. Got it?" I nod. "Eight hours." I groan. "Really?", I say. He nods. "Really.", and with that he walks out and closes the door. I look around. "I guess this is why people quit.", I say to myself. "Yep!", Piper says walking in, with a stack of paper in her hands. She places them down on my desk. "This is what you have to do.", she says. "Great, work.", I say sarcastically. "Good luck, blondie.", she says as she walks out. "Hey! Only Cassidy uses that nickname for me!", I yell. "Well, so do I!", she yells back. I chuckle.

I had a small crush on Cassidy when we were in high school. She used to always call me blondie. But, I never actually dated her. I did date Piper during senior year, but it didn't work out. We had different interests, so we decided to just be friends.

I place Ally's paper on my desk. I stare at it for a while. I put my briefcase on top of it. I open my briefcase, and all I see is plain white pieces of printer paper. "Why would I need this?", I say to myself. I close my briefcase, and walk over to the stack of paper. I pick it up and look through it. I sigh. "Well, Austin time to start working."


End file.
